


Exploration

by shinysylver



Series: Mating Games 2014 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Bodyswap, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Foreskin Play, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, all sexual activity is very consensual despite the bodyswap, is given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris takes advantage of a bodyswap incident to explore Derek from a more intimate perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fandom Tropes challenge at Mating Games. I chose to do Bodyswap.

Chris leaned in close to the mirror, mesmerized by the hazel eyes looking back at him. He tilted his head to the left half expecting the reflection to stay still, but it moved with him. He ran his fingers down his stubble-covered jaw and watched the reflection do the same. The face under his fingers was as familiar to him as his own, but he'd never seen it from this perspective. 

He looked down at his hand. The nails were blunt, but he knew that underneath the surface there were sharp claws just waiting to burst out. Chris concentrated on the nail, trying unsuccessfully to make it change. 

"Stop it." Derek's voice was familiar but wrong. "The last thing we need is for you to transform."

Chris dropped his hand. Derek was right. Body swapping spells were bad enough without him going on a rampage because he couldn't control the wolf. That had probably been the warlock's goal, but Chris knew how to keep a tight rein on his emotions and thankfully he didn't feel any extra aggression or primitive impulses. He did feel a glorious lack of pain and a whole lot more flexible than he had this morning, though. Maybe he should thank the warlock for that.

He took a deep breath and turned around to look at Derek who was sitting on the bed. No matter how much supernatural shit he'd dealt with in his life it was still fucking weird to look at your own body from the outside. "How are you doing?"

Derek frowned, his eyebrows pulling down into an expression completely unfamiliar on Chris' face. "I've never been human. It's strange to feel this weak."

"Thanks," Chris said dryly. He turned back to the mirror and took off his shirt, exposing the body that he'd spent hours exploring from the outside. He brushed his thumbs over his nipples and shivered as they hardened into tight nubs. Derek always loved it when he did that and now he knew why. 

"Having fun?" 

Chris tore his eyes away from the mirror and looked back at Derek. He grabbed the fabric of his pants to keep himself from touching anything else without getting permission. "Do you mind?"

"Not as long as I can do the same." 

"Of course," Chris said. "You can do anything to my body that you want. I trust you." 

Derek smiled at him. "Good because I really want to get my hands on your dick."

Chris laughed. "Same."

"I trust you, too," Derek said softly. "You can masturbate or whatever you want to do."

"I think I'll take a long shower then." Chris loved Derek, but it was strange seeing his own body from the outside and he'd rather explore without that mindfuck in front of him. 

Derek stood up and took off his pants. "Take your time."

Chris didn't waste any time stripping off the rest of Derek's clothes and climbing into the shower. He saved Derek's dick for last and by the time Chris had thoroughly explored the rest of Derek's body, he was painfully hard and the pink head of his dick was just peeking out of his foreskin. 

Chris gently stroked the length of Derek's dick. He'd been circumcised as a baby and married to a woman for most of his adult life, so foreskin was still relatively new for him. Derek had had to teach him how to handle it and he was excited to actually see what it felt like first hand.

He gripped his dick harder and stroked down, hissing as the foreskin pulled back to reveal the helmet-shaped head underneath. He held the skin back and used his free hand to touch the exposed tip. A wave of overwhelming sensation hit him and he jerked his hand away. Derek was so much more sensitive than he was.

Chris resumed stroking his cock, fascinated by the slide of the loose skin. He took it slow, trying to better learn Derek's body so that he could give him an amazing hand job later. His plans were cut short when he slid his other hand back and pressed on his perineum. The sudden pleasure blindsided him and he came hard. 

Thankfully the swap meant that Chris now had the refraction time of a twenty-five year old and could try again soon. Derek on the other hand had probably gotten in one good wank and fallen asleep. 

Maybe he really should send that warlock a thank you card.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
